Cream Adventure DX
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: A cute oneshot of what Cream did before she was kidnapped by Eggman! Sonic Advance 2 tie in.


**CREAM ADVENTURE DX**

**Hey there! This is just a oneshot about what happend the day Cream was kidnapped in Sonic Advance 2. Plz reveiw!**

**Cream Adventure DX**

As we walk down a dirt path towards a small hut, we see a mother and her daughter unpacking some boxes and bringing them into the house. Who is this child?

It's our little heroine, Cream the Rabbit! She is helping her charming mother, Vanilla, move into their new home. The little rabbit saw her pet chao, Cheese, trying to unload a big box. She giggled a bit at him.

"Cheese, that box is much too big for you to carry! Let me get it." She said as she tried to pick it up. When she did, it proved to be very heavy. She almost toppled over when Vanilla picked up the box herself. Cream was a bit embaressed. Vanilla smiled at her.

"Aw,Cream,why don't you take a break and go make some new friends? I'll finish unloading the boxes and make some lunch for us when you get back!" The older rabbit said to the younger one.

"Okay Mom!"Cream said cheerfully as she ran off with her faithful chao right behind her.

Vanilla finished unpacking and started un-packing some food items to make their lunch. She put everything down when she went to answer a knock at the door. She opened it to see a tall,egg-shaped man with a thick moustache and a large nose.

"Hello sir! You must be our new neighbor!"Vanilla greeted.

The man didn't respond with words. A robot appeared behind him and grabbed her. Vanilla started struggling, but the robot was too strong for her. The strange man laughed evily as she was carried of towards a large air ship...

-------------------

Cream and Cheese were taking a stroll through the leaf forest**(A/N a la SA:2)**and enjoying their new home town. Both thought this was a nice place to live in. Much better than the city! They both stopped when they saw a robotic monkey,hanging on to one of the numerous palm trees in the area.

"Hello! Who are you?"Cream asked.

The robot monkey stopped and turned to Cream with a demonic smile on it's face. It picked of an orange coconut off the tree and tossed it at Cream. Cream picked it up, thinking it was a gift for her.

"You're giving me a coconut? Thanks,I am a bit hungry."Cream asked. She fell back as the coconut exploded! This caused her to lose her rings.

"Ah! My rings!"she said as she rushed to pick them up,"Mr.Monkey,why did you do that?! I didn't do anything to you!"

The monkey didn't say anything,it just kept hurling exploding coconuts at her. She ran around trying to avoid them. Cheese was getting fed up with this monkey. Nobody hurt his best friend. Cheese charged towards it head first. As it collided,the monkey exploded and a small rabbit popped out. Cream was a bit suprised by this.

"It was just an animal inside a robot? What kind of person would do such a thing?"Her thoughts were interupted by a familliar chattering sound. She turned around and saw another monkey preparing to throw another coconut bomb at her. Cream ran away as fast as she could with Cheese following close.

After a few minutes,she was about to come into contact with a checkerd wall. She couldn't stop in time so she put her arms up and braced for impact. When she opened her eyes she was flying through the air. Turns out she hit a hidden spring which launched her high in the air. She landed at the top of a small cliff.

As Cream looked on for the rest of the path,she was amazed at the layout of the rest of the forest. There were springs,rings,ramps,loops, and rails everywhere! The thought of running through all this got her excited. She looked ahead and saw a tall post with a star on it. She walked past it and it spun and turned red.

Cream continued running,collecting as many rings along the way. She jumped over some randomly placed spikes and landed on a rail. She squealed in delight at how fun this was! As she jumped of, she ran up a ramp and launched off. She was about to collide with a cliff,when she sort-of double jumped to gain a bit of height. She was sucsessful and kept running.

Cream bounced of a spring after running through a loop. She landed on top of another loop. She was about to run off when she saw a ring with a star in the middle of it. She picked it up and it split into 10 rings. She put them with her other ones and decied to fly off insted of run.

Cream flew for distance but started to feel tired and started to descend. Cheese tired to keep her in the air by gabbing the back of her head. This had failed however as she kept falling. Fortunatly she landed on her feet. UNfourtunatly she laned in front of another monkey.

Cheese wasn't about to let her get hurt again. He charged towards the monkey and destroyed it. Cream breathed a sigh of relief and kept running.

The forest had came to an end. She stopped to rest and sat down. She yelped in pain as she jolted back up, rubbing her bottom.

"Ow...what did I sit on?"Cream asked her self as she looked at the ground. She saw a blue gem. She picked it up and gazed at it's beauty.

"Wow! Cheese! Look how pretty it is!"Cream said in amazement. She was kicked out of her trance as she heard footsteps behind her.

Cream turned around to see a tall,egg-shaped man in a red coat with his arms crossed.

"Exuse me little girl,you have something I want..."

**And THAT'S How it happend. If you want to know what happened after that,play Sonic Advance 2! Please reveiw!**


End file.
